Safaree "SB" Samuels
Safaree Lloyd Samuels, known by many various names such as SB, VVS Beezy, and Scaff Breezy. He is Nicki Minaj's assistant, best friend and hype man. He is the Co-Executive Producer and A&R Coordinator of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded. Some people believe that SB is Minaj's boyfriend/fiancé, but they have not confirmed it. Career Safaree Samuels was in a group called Hood$tars with Nicki Minaj, Lou$tar, and rapper Svn-Up when Nicki was signed to Full Force. On October 6, 2011, Safaree released the video clip for his song, That's My Watch.http://theurbandaily.com/1572025/safaree-sb-shamballa-balls-around-my-neck-thats-my-noose/ On January 9, 2012, Safaree released a song called "Count It Up".http://www.missinfo.tv/index.php/nicki-minaj-pal-scaff-beezy-count-it-up/ Relationship with Nicki Minaj Safaree and Nicki Minaj are rumored to be dating. He is always by her side and they have some intimate pictures together. In December 2011, they were rumored to be engaged because they both had the rings of engagement on their fingers. Nicki Minaj has always said that she didn't have a intimate relationship with Safaree, but that he was more of a brother to her. On July 6, a fan asked her if she has a boyfriend. She replied "No I don't. Now sit". Twitter: [https://twitter.com/NICKIMINAJ/status/221132927705157633 No I don't. Now sit ---> RT @thedailyarse : @NICKIMINAJ do you have a boyfriend?! ‪#HeyNickiHeresAbrandNewQuestionWeHaventYetWhoredOut‬] Retrieved July 6, 2012. Rumors about fight On mid-2011, Minaj told authorities she was “struck” in the lower lip by a man during a heated argument at a swanky Dallas, TX hotel. Minaj was hanging out at the pool at the fancy Palomar Hotel when she got into a very intense verbal spat with an unidentified man she was staying with. Nicki told a hotel employee to call police while the man went to their hotel room. Nicki followed soon after. When cops and paramedics arrived, Nicki told authorities their poolside fight continued inside of their room and the man hit her in her lower lip. The man had already left the scene when cops arrived but Nicki insisted she did not want to press charges. Nicki also claimed she was not in a relationship with the alleged attacker. An incident report was taken but no charges will be filed per Nicki’s request.Neocolebitchie.com: Nicki Minaj Attacked By Male Friend Retrieved July 6, 2012. The reports and blogs suggest that she was attacked poolside at a Dallas Hotel by Safaree. Both Nicki Minaj and SB took to their twitter pages to shut down rumors that an incident had even took place.Neocolebitchie.com: Nicki Minaj And ‘SB’ Snap Back At ‘Fight’ Rumors, Dallas Police Confirm Police Report Exists Retrieved July 6, 2012. Twitter beef with Cher In late November 2011, Safaree got into a Twitter beef with Cher. The beef started when one of Cher's fans tweeted her saying that Nicki dissed her on Did It on 'Em. In the song, Nicki said,"If you turn back time, Cher. You use to be here. Now you're gone, Nair.". Cher replied back to her fan saying, "I've seen lots of people come and go! No biggie!"Tweet Beef: Nicki Minaj’s Boyfriend Goes In On Cher? Retrieved July 6, 2012. Although Nicki Minaj did not reply to the comment, Safaree did by saying it was a "rap metaphor" and that she should "listen to the words "Did It On'em" before saying dumb". Though Cher admitted she was wrong, SB didn't let her go and continued dissing her. Collaborations with Minaj Safaree has several collaborations with Minaj: Vocals *Blow Ya Mind (backup vocals) *Did It On'em (backup vocals) *Roman's Revenge (backup vocals) *Save Me (unofficial remix) *Don't Mess With *Hot 97 Freestyle *La Dee Da Dee (We Like 2 Party) Remixes *Save Me Co-writing *Blow Ya Mind *Champion *Did It On'em *HOV Lane *Roman Holiday *Roman Reloaded *Sex in the Lounge *Stupid Hoe References Category:Producers Category:Writers Category:Minaj's entourage Category:Collaborators Category:Male Collaborators Category:Assisting vocalists